You Learn Something New Every Day (Credits)
Credits taken from "You Learn Something New Every Day" Season 1, episode 30, 30th episode overall. Credits Created by Mitchell Kriegman Written by Noel MacNeal Directed by Lisa Simon Produced by Richard A. Fernandes Line Producer Sally K. Cohen Starring Noel MacNeal Also Starring Peter Linz Vicki Kenderes-Eibner Jim Kroupa Tyler Bunch with Lynne Thigpen Tara Mooney Co-Producer Andy Yerkes Associate Producer Stacey Adams Associate Director Dean Gordon Assistant Directors Eugene Meienhofer Jason Horn Stage Managers Anne Louise Wallace Ric E. Anderson Production Designer Cabot McMullen Supervising Music Producer Peter Lurye Post Production Supervisor Erica Levin Muppet Designer Paul Andrejco Jim Henson's Muppet Workshop Ed Christie Kip Rathke Christine Moyes Tim Miller Connie Peterson Fred Buchholz Larry Jameson Larry Galanter Mary Brehmer Rob Gardner Segment Producer Ilene Merenstein Shadow Puppet Segment Jon Ludwig Art Directors David Ellis John Pollard Lighting Designers Andrea Curtis Randy Nordstrom Graphics Designer Cathy Hundt Graphics Par Surasaksin Production Coordinator Richard Buhrman Script Supervisor Lindsey Aikens Script Coordinator Samantha Osby Editors Tony Breuer Marybeth Benivegna Rob Hall Jim Snarski Ken Sirulnick Post Production Team Lisa Binassarie Ilene Merenstein Michael Orloff Lesley Stewart Freddie Hernandez Nondas Voll Lesley R. Stewart Sound Design John Alberts Chris Floberg Production Accountants Dominique Bruballa Maria Marini Joyce Hsieh Production Staff Samantha Osby Dominique Bruballa Maria Marini Lesley Stewart Katya O'Hagan Terrence Reid Jim Calcaterra Jason Arambulo Susan Kopensky Hope Allen Chad Cruikshank Jason Bliss Madeline S. McEneney Interns Dara Resnik Eric Handler Carrie Gillen Neil McNally Michael Schupbach Mike Meere Phil Alcabes Matty Randazzo Tom Guadarrama Brooke Haznedar Jim Washburn Jack Cooke Jack CookePaul Patelmo Keith Conod John Hopkins Kimberly L. Maisel Bruce Dunkins Jennifer Weil Bethany Berry-Weiss Chad Cruikshank Honey Trabitz Bill Griffith Karyn Kaplan Marc Delforte Jennifer C. Brooks Erin Slattery Kevin Romaine Frank Biondo Bob Lewis Eric Levy Bill DePaolo Production Assistants Chad Cruikshank Honey Trabitz Bill Griffith Karyn Kaplan Marc Delforte Jennifer C. Brooks Erin Slattery Assistant Accountant Mike Meere Assistant to Producer Kimberly L. Maisel Key Production Assistant Bruce Dunkins Assistants to Art Directors Jennifer Weil Bethany Berry-Weiss Technical Director Phil Alcabes Video Matty Randazzo Tom Guadarrama Brooke Haznedar Utilities Jim Washburn Jack Cooke Paul Patelmo Keith Conod John Hopkins Carpenters Kevin Romaine Frank Biondo Props Bob Lewis Eric Levy Videotape Mark Katz Audio Peter Hefter Victor Smith Electricians Eugene Meienhofer Jason Horn Michael Grimes Bobby Vazac Mike Scricca Props Constructionist Bill DePaolo Technical Team Dan Stewart Pat Minietta Larry Solomon Jim Scurti Matty Randazzo Jack Cooke John Hopkins Peter Hefter Victor Smith Tom Guadarrama Brooke Haznedar Mark Katz Jim Washburn Phil Alcabes Shawn Harkins Jerry Cancel Bobby Vazac Michael Grimes Jay Kulick Bob Haggerty Andrea Curtis Cameras Pat Minietta Jim Scurti Larry Solomon Shawn Harkins Jay Kulick Bob Haggerty Songs "Welcome to the Big Blue House" Music and Lyrics by Bill Obrecht and Peter Lurye "What's in the Mail, Today?" Music and Lyrics by Dave Kinnoin & Peter Lurye "You Can Always Learn Something New" Music and Lyrics by Steve Charney "The Grandma Mambo" Music and Lyrics by Peter Lurye "Everybody in the Tub" Music and Lyrics by Brian Woodbury "The Goodbye Song" Music and Lyrics by Peter Lurye Music Score by Peter Lurye Model by Peter Wallach Mike Sullivan Taped at Lifetime Studios in New York Executive Producers Mitchell Kriegman Brian Henson Shadow Projects Jim Henson Television (c) The Jim Henson Company MCMXCVII Category:Credits Category:Season 1 Credits Category:English Credits